MLP-FIM: A Pair Of Aces
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: Rainbow Dash decides to teach Fluttershy how to "really use those wings". What could possibly go wrong...?
1. Beginnings

**MLP-FIM: A Pair of Aces**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Prologue: Beginnings**

"It's RIGHT THERE! Can't you reach it?" demanded Rainbow Dash as she nodded towards the cookbook perched on the top of the tall bookshelf. Rainbow Dash was meanwhile frantically trying to shove cupcake icing into a metal bowl.

"I can't!" whispered Fluttershy, stretching for the book. "I'm even standing on my tippy-toes!"

Rainbow Dash sighed, stopped what she was doing and flew up to the book and retrieved it. She handed the book to the animal caretaker.

"There are things called_ WINGS_, and you USE THEM." said Rainbow Dash sarcastically. Fluttershy tried to hide behind the book.

"Well, uh, you see, I don't, you know, really, um, use them that much." stuttered Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash recoiled.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" shouted Rainbow Dash, half smiling. "You're a pegasus, and you should be proud! In fact, I think I might just teach you how to fly. Like me."

"Well, um, actually, I-" started Fluttershy.

"We start tomorrow morning. Meet me in the fields." stated Rainbow Dash.

"But, uh-" began the pink and yellow pony.

"But what? You can't start tomorrow?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Um, n-" whispered Fluttershy.

"You want to start TODAY?"

"Uh, actu-"

"Okay then, today at 3:00 in the fields. See you there!" Rainbow Dahs remarked as she trotted out of Fluttershy's cottage with the bowl of cupcake icing. Fluttershy began to sweat.

_Oh dear oh dear, what am I going to do? _thought Fluttershy. _If I don't be there and bail, then Rainbow Dash will be disappointed in me and I can't let that happen so-sigh-I'll have to go there._

Fluttershy sighed again, and promptly fainted.

"**A Pair Of Aces"**

**OH FLUTTERSHY, DON'T BE SO AFRAID! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG...?**


	2. Basics

**MLP-FIM: A Pair of Aces**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 1: Basics**

After delivering the bowl of icing and cookbook to Pinkie Pie's house, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy met in the fields at 3 'o clock on the dot. The cyan-colored mare leaned back and breathed in the fresh air.

"Ahh, isn't this great? This is where I practice my stunts," explained Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy nodded.

"So, um, how do we do this?" asked Fluttershy in her usual whispery tone.

"Okay, so first, we start with the basics." said Rainbow Dash. "Slowly, start flapping your wings." Fluttershy obeyed.

"Good! Now just a little bit faster." commented Fluttershy's 'mentor'. The animal caretaker did as she was told.

"Okay...faster...FASTER..." said Rainbow Dash, waving her arms in a circle motion. Fluttershy was quickly panting as her wings became a yellow blur, but yet did not lift off the ground. Then she was overwhelmed and abruptly stopped.

"Is...flying...always...this...tiring...?"wheezed Fluttershy, who had now collapsed onto the silky grass. Rainbow Dash stood over her, helping her up.

"Hmm...I see the problem now...you're afraid of trying to fly, but instead you should be trying to BELIEVE that you can fly! That's the key: believing." explained Rainbow Dash, emphasizing on the word "believe".

"Can... we just take a break for a short while?" asked Fluttershy, still tired. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Fine," said the cyan mare. "But only for a little while." Fluttershy then flumped onto the grass, looking up into the clouds.

"Huh, I guess it is pretty peaceful here." realized Fluttershy. She saw the Rainbow Dash was on the ground as well.

"Now do you see why I picked this spot as my practicing spot?" asked Rainbow Dash, turning her head to face Fluttershy.

They both laughed and enjoyed the sunshine.

oOoOoOoOo

"Alright, breaktime's over, sleepyhead." said Rainbow Dash, getting up. "We need to get to work now." Fluttershy yawned and got up.

"Fine. Ok, so what's next?" wondered Fluttershy.

"Wait right here." said Rainbow Dash, zooming off into the horizon, and instantly coming back.

"What did you get?" asked Fluttershy. The cyan mare presented Mr. Wiggums the rabbit, Fluttershy's first duty to take care of. The caretaker yelped.

"But-but- MR. WIGGUMS! Rainbow Dash, you can't hold her like THAT!" complained Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash held the squealing rabbit up higher from the ground.

"Now for your first test. I want you to fly up here, grab Mr. Wiggles and fly back down safely. Got it?" commanded the cyan mare. The yellow and pink pony whimpered.

"It's DANGEROUS, Rainbow Dash! What if you drop him?! And it's Mr. WIGGUMS," shouted Fluttershy, truly worrying her head off.

"Well, then, you better fly up here and save her." stated Rainbow Dash, showing no signs of backing down now. Fluttershy attempted jumping up high to save the rabbit, but her trials were futile.

"Come on Fluttershy! Pretend that your life depends on flying!" demanded the cyan mare, holding up Mr. Wiggums up higher.

"But...I don't want to die..." stammered the caretaker.

"Well then BELIEVE!" screamed Rainbow Dash, getting impatient now.

In that single moment, Fluttershy understood what to do. She spread her wings and thought the same loud thought in her mind: _I can do it. I can fly. _Fluttershy flapped her wings as hard as she could and to Rainbow Dash's surprise, the caretaker flew up with such speed that she dropped the rabbit. With lightning-fast reactions, Fluttershy caught Mr. Wiggums and set her down on the ground.

"Wow, Fluttershy!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "You did it! You even surprised me, because, you know, you being a shy person and all and that HUGE burst of speed!"

"Yes!" said Fluttershy, throwing her hooves into the air.

"Tomorrow we start on something even harder." said Rainbow dash, flapping off. "See you in the morning!"

As for Mr. Wiggums, he quickly scampered to his pen. He had had enough, what with zooming ponies and being handled incorrectly.


	3. Books

**MLP-FIM: A Pair of Aces**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 2: Books**

That night, Fluttershy tossed and turned in her bed. She simply couldn't get to sleep.

_If that challenge wasn't hard, then Rainbow Dash must have something even harder up her sleeve! Oh, what could it be? Dive-bombing into the ocean to get a treasure chest? Or maybe race one of the Wonderbolts? What if it was to race Rainbow Dash herself?! _worried Fluttershy, sitting up. _I need help from another pegasus._

_Or should I say alicorn?_

oOoOoOoOo

Carrying a torch in her mouth, Fluttershy knocked on Twilight's door. The caretaker felt a cold breeze ruffle her fur. She hoped that Twilight would open the door soon. As if on cue, a groggy purple alicorn opened the door.

"Hmm...? Fluttershy? What are you doing at this time of night-HEY-don't shine that in my eyes!" mumbled Twilight.

"Oh, um," stuttered Fluttershy, laying the torch on the ground. "I am so sorry to have disturbed you, Your Majesty."

Twilight rolled her eyes as she lit one of the candles. "Come in. And how many times do I have to tell you, you do NOT have to call me that!" said the alicorn princess.

The tiny candle illuminated the library eerily as Fluttershy and Twilight walked over the Twilight's desk.

"So-yawn-what brings you here at," asked Twilight, glancing at the clock. "midnight?"

"Well, um, I've been taking flight lessons with Rainbow Dash recently," explained Fluttershy, also stifling a yawn.

"Go on," said Twilight.

"And I'm REALLY scared because she's going to make me do something really hard and I need your help to make sure I'm prepared for everything!" said the animal caretaker, the words tumbling out of her mouth uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Twilight pulled out a book from a shelf with her magic. It floated down gracefully onto the alicorn's desk.

"Simple! I learned how to fly with this very book," said Twilight, holding up the thick book entitled '_The Physics Behind Flying_'. "I have all the other books in the series too!"

The purple pony began to read from page 67.

"There are four forces pulling at the flyer are lift, weight, thrust and drag. The windspeed is equal to the lift multiplied to the area of the flyer. The windspeed and the direction of flight must be parallel yet in different and opposite directions. For example, if the flyer wants to go left, then the total windspeed must be going right. Also, if a high speed bomb to the ground is required, there must be no thrust and more drag to the friction of the forces. In this particular force, the friction is the DRAG friction is in action here. Also, the total aerodynamic force is exactly halfway through the drag and lift forces. If there is no drag and no windspeed, then it is an arc also created by using coordinates and the quadratic formula: negative _b _plus or minus the square root of _b _squared minus four times _a _and _c _over two times _a_. The force of thrust must be over equivalent to the weight or else there won't be a proper liftoff when-" rambled on Twilight.

Fluttershy's hooves clamped down on her own ears.

"Please, stop!" whispered the animal caretaker, her head spinning with formulas and thrust. "I don't get this. Rainbow Dash told me that this stuff was for 'eggheads'!"

"I am NOT an egghead." snapped Twilight, frowning.

"But I don't get it!" complained Fluttershy.

"Oh. Then do you want me to start at 'Centrifugal Forces in a Turning Airplane'?" asked Twilight, flipping to another page. Fluttershy sighed and just headed for the door.

"I'll never get flying. Maybe I'll just have to stick to the ground with Rainbow Dash flying faster than everything." sighed Fluttershy, opening the door with a squeak. Twilight looked at her quizzically.

"Silly Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash can't possibly be faster than everything!" said Twilight, half smiling. "She isn't faster than the speed of light! Nothing is!"

"Thanks. Good to know." muttered Fluttershy and left Twilight's library. The door closed with a slam.

As Fluttershy headed towards her humble cottage, Rainbow Dash was practicing in her usual spot when she spied something very...strange.


	4. Break-In

**MLP-FIM: A Pair of Aces**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**Chapter 3: Break-in**

Rainbow Dash was fluttering around in her usual training spot, spinning around and gazing up at the infinite stars in the sky when she heard a metallic clanging noise. She immediately ducked down, thinking that it was an airship tracking her down. Then she peeked through a bush, the curiosity getting out in her.

"What the hay?" muttered Rainbow Dash as she observed two stallions moving a huge airplane into a hangar of the National Museum of Equestria. Of course, ponies don't know about airplanes because they use airships and airplanes are for, you know, human people.

"Careful with that," said one stallion to the other. "if we damage this, all our salaries put together wouldn't cover up the cost!"

The other stallion nodded, setting the airplane's front wheel down onto its exhibit.

"They say that this thing," he whispered while adjusting the plane's position on its platform and patting the hull. "Is the FASTEST THING EVER."

_Fastest thing ever._ The words bounced around in Rainbow Dash's skull, her eyes widening at the sight of the airplane, the supposed 'fastest object' in all of Equestria.

"I have to rescue her! That's no way to treat a pony like that! Especially since she has one of the most coveted titles in Ponyville!" whispered Rainbow Dash to herself. Though she was a bit jealous, considering her reputation had been smashed to pieces. But Rainbow Dash couldn't abort the mission: a friend in need is a friend indeed. She began to head towards the hangar, but then she saw that the 'pony' had been placed on its respective platform accompanied with a small podium with writing on it. The hangar door was rolled down and shut and locked (twice) by one of the stallions. He whistled, walking away and jangling his keys. Rainbow Dash frowned as the other stallion put a sign that said 'DO NOT ENTER: STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL'. She should have trusted her instincts as soon as Twilight had brought up the query about them: museums WERE evil!

Rainbow Dash began to think of a plan. Her idea came like a lightning bolt as soon as she spotted the window above the main building of the museum. She carefully flew to her house, making sure she didn't leave her trademark rainbow trail behind.

oOoOoOo

Wearing her typical black spy suit and creeping up to the museum, the guards were busy peering at the security camera screens. Silent as a mouse in a cat convention, she slithered over to the front of the museum and leapt up to the height of the window. Sweating, she carefully nudged the windowpane with the slightest force. The glass didn't come loose. Frowning, Rainbow Dash pushed the glass harder. No results.

Rainbow Dash pushed even harder. The glass of the window suddenly gave way and Rainbow Dash's lightning-fast reactions allowed her to catch the pane of glass just before it was out of reach. She breathed a sigh of relief as she lay the glass onto the floor with no sound but a soft _tink_.

"This darn camera isn't working!" shouted a frustrated guard, banging the control panel.

"Hold on now, let's try THIS wire first and then the second one..." suggested the second guard. The two guards were so absorbed in their work that they didn't notice a glass on the floor and a glimpse of a rainbow tail as it slipped inside the museum.

oOoOoOoOo

Rainbow Dash pressed her body upright against a wall as she studied the patterns of the security cameras: their slow, sweeping motions.

_I can't avoid all those cameras at once! Plus, I'm not good at science, _thought Rainbow Dash. Then she had another brainwave. She simply spread her wings, flew up high (she accidentally bumped her head on the ceiling) and flew straight above the cameras. She made a silent raspberry in the camera's direction. Stage One complete.

oOoOoOoOo

"Did you hear that?" asked the first guard, pressing his head against the speakers of the control panel. "I head some wings flapping!"

"Probably just the wind." replied the second guard, shrugging. "Now, what if the adapter goes _here_..."

oOoOoOoOo

There it was. The airplane. Rainbow Dash's eyes sparkled and bowed down low to the ground.

"It is an honor to be in the same room as you," whispered Rainbow Dash. The airplane didn't answer back. Rainbow Dash righted herself.

"Oh ho, you're the _silent _type, aren't you now?" said the cyan mare, peering at the airplane's metal structure. "You are one _strange _looking pony."

Rainbow Dash wandered over to the podium that has writing on it.

"Air-plane. What kind of name is that? I mean, she's obviously a flyer, but... _plane_?" murmured Rainbow Dash, scratching her skull. She continued to read.

_This human invention allows the user to control the air-plane itself by using strange pedals and a rotating W-shape with buttons at the top of each point. Apparently the W-shape controls the air-plane's steering and the strange pedals are used for stop and go._

Then realization hit Rainbow Dash like a hammer: the air-plane wasn't a pony, it was an _invention_! Rainbow Dash slapped her forehead.

"Augh, I can't believe I thought that this 'air-plane' was a PONY! I- I feel like such an _egghead_! But... eggheads are SMART! Aggh..." hissed Rainbow Dash as she fainted.

When she came to again, it was dawn and the sun was beginning to rise. Rainbow Dash snapped up, instantly remembering what her mission was and why she was lying on the cold hard ground. She looked desperately up at the airplane.

"...right..." she muttered as she climbed into the cockpit of the airplane. She recalled the plague.

_Strange pedals and a rotating W-shape_

The cyan mare looked down at the control panel. It had one blinking button on it, like it was wanting her hoof to press on it. Rainbow Dash hesitated.

_W-shape controls the air-plane's steering_

The guards were up from their camera-fixing duties and were standing outside of the museum, peering at their watches and then up again at the patiently waiting crowd of ponies waiting to explore the museum. Pretty soon they would come pouring in.

_strange pedals are used for stop and go_

Rainbow Dash, being a curious pony, clicked the button after a moment's hesitation. The engine whirred to life. The cyan mare grinned and floored it.

The guards unhooked the chain rope that held back the bustling crowd waiting to enter the museum.

Rainbow Dash approached the wall that held her back from the endless sky and...

CRASH!

The crowd and the guards gaped in horror at the sky and its rider, the airplane. Many ponies gasped and pointed, and then all reached into their bags to grab their cameras. The guards, meanwhile, stared at the airplane-shaped hole in the storage wall, their jaws hanging open.

"WOOHOOO!" screamed Rainbow Dash as clouds whizzed past her as if they were barely anything at all. "I mean, I've flown faster than this, but I could use the flying without the work."

And as the mare left the scene, all that was left behind was the shattered remnants of the wall, an echoing shout and a trail of smoke.


End file.
